


A Long Talk

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [16]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has taken to wearing the feathers from Anders' mantle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypheroftyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/gifts).



> Was written for cypheroftyr some time back on tumblr.

It had been some time since Hawke had mentioned having a talk with Fenris. Trying to get the elf to open up a little more when it came to mages, maybe trusting those within their little family at least. It had startled him to find the elf at the clinic one night, with an apology on his lips. He seemed to try to understand at least, and that made Anders smile, sitting down with him and talking, trying to avoid too much mention of the mages plight as he did not want to push the man away when he was here now and listening. It felt like a start at least when the warrior left for his home in Hightown later that night.

It was a bit of a start though to find the man once more on his steps again and again after that. He talked with Garrett about it, and Fenris was visiting Merrill during his time moving about during the day. But he seemed to find more interest in going to visit Anders as of late, which made Hawke smile.

Even more interesting would be when one day, he found the elf wearing one of the feathers from his robes in his hair. They were visiting the Bone Pit, on another mission to rid it of it's spiders and dragons. Once Hawke had gathered them, he was a little surprised to find what was obviously one of his feathers there, weaved into those silver strands, hanging next to one tan cheek. The elf was acting nonchalant as he spoke with Hawke, though his hazel eyes would occasionally look over at Anders, and dart away once the mage looked over at him. He was trying to be subtle but it was not working.

Fortunately, Merrill was with them, Hawke having brought her as everyone else was otherwise occupied. With the other two ahead of their group, he leaned over, asking if the feather in the hair was some sort of…elvish thing.

"Oh, yes. It's common among my people that whenever we find someone we like, we find something that reminds us of them, and we wear it as a token of our love." She smiled up at him, before nudging him in the side, "I think he likes you."

Anders cheeks went red at that, his eyes wide as he looked from one elf to the other. His mouth was open, and he was gaping, until the petite woman pushed it back up, tapping him on the cheek, grinning widely. "I…guess he and I will have to have a talk later." He smiled down at her, licking his suddenly dry lips.

A long talk.


End file.
